Truth or Dare with Maximum Ride
by I'mSuperLocked
Summary: truth or dare with the flock Fax Niggy
1. The beginning

**Hey people this is my first fanfiction please don't hate. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own MR**

**Here who's in it from MR: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel**

**Some others might come later, Enjoy **

Truth or Dare with Maximum Ride

Max: how'd we get here? we better not have bin bird napped again

Angel: its another crossover fanfiction at some girls house

Fang: yup (looks over at me) why do you people always bring us to their houses

Me: (shrug) idk I just started this writing fanfic

Iggy: so what do you want us to do

Me: (grins evilly) truth or dare

Everyone: uuuuuuuhhhhh not again

Me: truth or dare Max

Max: truth

Me: (smiles evilly again) is it true you love Fang

Max: (blushes) yes (in a small voice)

Me: I cant hear you

Max: Yes ok (she said loud so everyone can hear then ran into a nearby room slamming the door fang ran after her)

Me: who's next

Nudge: I do I do I do Angel truth or dare

Angel: dare

Nudge: I dare you to read fangs mind right now

Angel: ok *reads fangs mind* he's thinking of kissing max in that room there in

Everyone gets up and goes to the room Max and Fang were in and listened to what they were saying

Fang: I love you Max

Max: I (sob) love (sob) you (sob) too

Everyone: (giggling)

Max and Fang heard the laughing outside the door and...

**I know short the other chapters will be longer sorry for the grammar and spelling. Need truth and dares. please review. **


	2. love

**Hey whats up ppl hope you enjoy! Also this is after the book Angel except Angel wasn't bird kidnapped and Fang stays with the flock and Dylan goes with fangs gang which is called power teens now **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own MR that job goes to James Patterson **

**Previously: Max and Fang heard the laughing outside the door and...**

Truth or Dare with Maximum Ride

The door opens everyone runs to their chairs

Fang: we heard you outside the door

Me: so

Max: what did you hear

Iggy: nothing much only that you both _love each other _kissy kissy

Fang throws a pillow at Iggys head

Nudge: so are we going to do truth or dare

Me: yes were going to play max your turn

Max: truth or dare Iggy

Iggy: dare

Max: (evil look) I dare you to eat bird seed

Iggy: Ok bring it

Angel went and got the bird seed

Angel: here Iggy

Iggy: thanks (unhappy) do I have to eat it

Me: yes that's the point of the dares you have to do them

Iggy reluctantly ate the bird seed

Iggy: actually it's not that bad (keeps eating the bird seeds)

Me: ew your turn Iggy

Iggy: truth or dare Gazzy

Gazzy: dare duhhh

Iggy: I dare you to use your stink power

Before anyone could object Gazzy used his stink power to clear the room

Max: IGGY WHY DID YOU WANT GAZZY TO CLEAR THE ROOM

Iggy: (shrugged) thought it be funny

Me: gazzy go

Gazzy: Angel truth or dare

Angel: truth (smiling)

Gazzy: (looked disappointed) whats your greatest fear

Angel: (thought 4 a minute) being taken away from you and the rest of the flock (she went and sat next's to Max. Maxs hugged her she hugged back)

Angel: Fang truth or dare

Fang: Dare

Angel: I dare you to tell us what happened after you left and got the gang

Fang: I had put a ad on my blog for kids with abilities lots of kids enters but most didn't really have powers but I found the gang aka power teen and you know the rest

Iggy: wow that's the longest you've spoke

Fang: (glares at Iggy) guess its my turn what your name

Me: May (not my real name)

Fang: truth or dare may

Me: dare

Fang: I dare you to run in to a door

Me: ok lets go

I ran into the door

**What do you think? ****Sorry for the grammar and spelling. Need truth and dares. Please review. **


	3. hicky

**Hey hope you like the story so far. And many thanks to hinushichyan and**

**MuSiC Is My LiFe 33 for the story ideas**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own MR**

**Previously:** **Fang: truth or dare may**

**Me: dare**

**Fang: I dare you to run in to a door**

**Me: ok lets go**

**I ran into the door**

Me: that hurt ok truth or dare Nudge

Nudge: OH TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH

Me: Nudge do you talk so much just to annoy us

Nudge: (blushes) no y does my talking annoy

Me: no no

Nudge: ok truth or dare max

Max: dare

Nudge: (smiles whispers something in to maxs ear, maxs eyes widen and she was blushing)

Max: (glares at nudge grabs fangs hand and went to the closest room

Iggy: Nudge what did you dare max to do

Nudge: I dare her to give fang a hicky she chose to go to a room though

Iggy and Me: omg

After five minutes fang and max came out of the room they were in

Nudge: so did you give him the hicky

Fang on pulled his collar down to show a hicky on his neck

Everyone started to crake up

Max: ok ok you had your laugh gazzy truth or dare

Gazzy: dare

Max: I dare you to change clothes with Nudge

Gazzy: ok Nudge lets exchange clothes (they went to a room to exchange their clothes)

They came back wearing each other's clothes Nudge was glaring at Max

Gazzy: Nudge, truth or dare.

Nudge: Ooh! Dare!

Gazzy: (thinks) I dare you to kiss Iggy.

Nudge: (shocked, looks over to Iggy, looks back at Gazzy) I changed my mind. Truth.

Gazzy: Okay then (mischievous smile) Is Iggy a good kisser?

Nudge: How the heck am I supposed to know!

Gazzy: (in a know it all voice) I guess you'll just have to find out

Nudge looks at Iggy and kisses him, at first both of them were a little shocked, but they started to like it

Gazzy: So, how was it?

No answer, they kiss again.

Gazzy: Okay then... Nudge it's your turn again

Nudge: what (pulling out of the kiss with Iggy

Me: it's your turn

Nudge: truth or dare Fang

Fang: dare

Nudge: I dare you to kiss max

Fang lend over to max and kiss her on the lips

Fang: truth or dare Angel

Angel: truth

Fang: why did you want to take over the flock

Angel: I was brainwashed to think I was better to lead the flock

Everyone: ooooohhhhhhh

**What do you think? ****Sorry for the grammar and spelling. Need truth and dares. Please review and I'll give you a virtually cookie made by Dr. M **


	4. Authors note

hi ppl my laptop is broken so i wont be writing for a while im using my dads so i'll try to write soon also i give cookies to maxandfang101 and Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE -HGMR for reviewing :)

-TheFlockRules101


	5. Fight

**Yaaaaaaa my laptop is fix thanks again to iwassreaming LONG LIVE –HGMR and my friend Maxfang101 for the story ideas **

**Disclaimer: **

**Sadly I don't own MR if I was fang would have never left Dylan would have and Angel would never been bird kidnapped AGAIN **

**Previously: **

**Fang: truth or dare Angel **

**Angel: truth**

**Fang: why did you want to take over the flock**

**Angel: I was brainwashed to think I was better to lead the flock**

**Everyone: ooooohhhhhhh**

Ella walks into room

Ella: Hey what are you guys doing?

Max: Playing truth or dare, want to play?

Ella: Sure! (sits down next to Iggy)

Angel: Ella, truth or dare?

Ella: Truth!

Angel: (mischievous smile) Did you know about Iggy's kiss?

Ella: (jumping in surprise) WHAT? NO! (smacks Iggy in the face)

Ig: OW! What was that for?

Ella: (mad) Iggy, truth or dare.

Ig: (in a small voice) umm truth I guess?

Ella: who did you kiss?

Ig: I changed my mind! Dare!

Ella: I dare you to tell me who you kissed.

Nudge (standing up) It was me. And you know what? I LIKED IT!

huge fight breaks out between Nudge and Ella

Fang: Should someone stop them?

Max: Nah, let them fight it out. Let's get on with the game shall we? Iggy your turn

Iggy: AWSOME theirs to girls fighting over me

Max, Me and Angel: (hit him over the head) SEXIST PIG!

Iggy: owwww truth or dare angel

Angel: dare

Iggy: I dare you to freak out the neighbors by pretending to be the devils daughter

Angel: ok but I have to get and make up and a biker outfit from Nudge are you going to brake them up

Iggy: never mind

Angel: I thought so

**I know short others will be longer. So how was it. Review. Send in truth or dares you'll get cookies**


	6. New Friend

**Ok Ok I know ive been busy with school and I had writers block. Any way thanks MaxandFang101 and ****iwassreaming LONG LIVE –HGMR for the dares and truths. My good friend Kayla is coming into the story Also to anyone who reads this and doesn't like it don't comment and stop reading. I admit I read things I don't like but I don't comment sorry for this rant it just really get on my nerves on with the story. **

**Previously: **

**Iggy: owwww truth or dare angel**

**Angel: dare**

**Iggy: I dare you to freak out the neighbors by pretending to be the devils daughter**

**Angel: ok but I have to get and make up and a biker outfits from Nudge are you going to break them up**

**Iggy: never mind**

**Angel: I thought so**

Me: its still your turn Iggy

Iggy: ok truth or dare May

Nudge and Ella came into the room with black eyes, cuts and scratches they sat as far away from each other

Me: dare

Iggy: I dare you to throw a piñata party

Me: ok

I set up a piñata party

Me: I invite a friend

Max: who

There's a knock at the door

Everyone but me is on high alert I walk to the door and open it and before I could say hi she scrams

Kayla: where's IGGY I KNOW HES HERE!

Iggy froze and Kayla ran in and immediately spotted Iggy she ran over to him and started to hug him it took me Fang and Max to pull her off of Iggy

Me: Kayla come down or you're leavening

She sat next to me and I just so happened to have a piñata in a closet. so we started the party, after an hour angel gave the piñata a final blow and the candy fell out. after we ate are candy we settled down and began the game again

Me: truth or dare Kayla

Kayla: dare

Me: I dare you to say I hate Iggy

Max: hows that a dare

Me: shes madly in love with Iggy

Angel: that's evil

Me: thanks Kayla go on say it

Kayla shook her head

Me: you have to

Kayla: (In a really small voice) I hate Iggy

Me: what I didn't hear you

Kayla: I hate Iggy

Me: ha you said it

That earned me a glare from Kayla, Nudge and Ella

Me: Kayla your turn

Kayla: Fang truth or dare

Fang: truth

Kayla: is it true you sleep with a teddy bear

Fang: (looks around) no

Everyone looks at Fang

He quickly changes the subject

Fang: Ella truth or dare?

Ella: (still mad) Dare

Fang: I dare you to break up with Iggy

Ella: (mouth drops open turns to Iggy) I-I-I... IGGY HOW COULD YOU KISS NUDGE LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK? YOU WORTHLESS PIG! (storms off crying*)

Fang: (after a few seconds of silence) Ella, it's your turn! (no response)

Max: I'll take her turn Nudge truth or dare

Nudge: truth

Max: do you feel bad about that now

Nudge: (crosses arms and looks away) I have the right to remain silent

Me: That's oddly out of character

**So how was it. Comment good and win a virtual cookie made by Dr. M. also truth or dares please :) **


	7. The Brake Up

**HI HI HI IM VERY HYPER! THANKS to ****iwassreaming LONG LIVE –HGMR for the dares and truths I give cookies to her and maxandfang101 aka Kayla. **

**I DON'T OWN MAXUMIM RIDE**

**Previously:**

**Fang: Ella truth or dare?**

**Ella: (still mad) Dare**

**Fang: I dare you to break up with Iggy**

**Ella: (mouth drops open turns to Iggy) I-I-I... IGGY HOW COULD YOU KISS NUDGE LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK? YOU WORTHLESS PIG! (storms off crying*)**

**Fang: (after a few seconds of silence) Ella, it's your turn! (no response)**

**Max: I'll take her turn Nudge truth or dare**

**Nudge: truth **

**Max: do you feel bad about that now**

**Nudge: (crosses arms and looks away) I have the right to remain silent**

**Me: That's oddly out of character**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

After a couple minutes of silence

Nudge: truth or dare Gazzy

Gazzy: dare

Nudge: Gazzy I dare you to sing and dance to "I'm a Barbie Girl"

Gazzy: o-ok

He gets up and starts to sing and does the voices

Hi Barbie  
>Hi Ken!<br>Do you wanna go for a ride?  
>Sure Ken!<br>Jump In... 

Angel: stop sing Gazzy

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere 

Iggy starts laughing hysterically

Imagination, life is your creation  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<p>

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" 

Max: oh god please stop

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party! 

Fang: I thought Angel was evil

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>(uu-oooh-u)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>Well Barbie, we're just getting started<br>Oh, I love you Ken! 

Everyone except Gazzy and Nudge

Gazzy: truth or dare Fang

Fang: dare

Gazzy I dare you to dye your hair rainbow with the help of Nudge of course and wear sparkly accessories of Nudge's for the rest of the night.

Me: did you and Nudge plan on doing theses dare

Both srug there shoulders

Fang: I hate you Gazzy

Gazzy: thank you very much

Fang goes and dyes his hair and put on the accessories

Fang: truth or dare Iggy

Iggy: truth

Fang: Who do you like more Nudge or Ella

Iggy and Nudges eyes widen

Iggy: Nudge (starts blushing uncontrollability) truth of dare Nudge

Nudge: truth

Iggy: do you really love me

Nudge: yes (blushes)

Iggy walks over to where Nudge is and starts to kiss her she starts to kiss back they started to make out 

Kayla and Ella walk in

Ella: IGGY

Kayla: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ella: what are you doing with that bitch

Iggy: don't call Nudge that your only here because your Maxs sister

Ella: I. HATE. YOU. IGGY. (runs out of the house)

Max: that was uncalled for Iggy

Iggy: she called Nudge-

Max: I don't care go apologize

Iggy: fine

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE SO REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE**


	8. Magical

** ppl sorry it took so long very busy thanks to ****iwassreaming LONG LIVE –HGMR for the dares and truths I give cookies to her, maxandfang101 aka Kayla and . also to the people how didnt no from the last chapter Kayla was cheering for Niggy.**

**I DON'T OWN MAXUMIM RIDE OR ANYONE ELSE WHO MAY COME INTO THE STORY OR THE MUSIC I ONLY OWN MYSELF **

**Previously:** **Iggy: Nudge (starts blushing uncontrollability) truth of dare Nudge**

**Nudge: truth**

**Iggy: do you really love me**

**Nudge: yes (blushes)**

**Iggy walks over to where Nudge is and starts to kiss her she starts to kiss back they started to make out  
><strong>

**Kayla and Ella walk in **

**Ella: IGGY**

**Kayla: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**Ella: what are you doing with that bitch **

**Iggy: don't call Nudge that your only here because your Maxs sister **

**Ella: I. HATE. YOU. IGGY. (runs out of the house)**

**Max: that was uncalled for Iggy **

**Iggy: she called Nudge- **

**Max: I don't care go apologize**

**Iggy: fine**

Kayla: finally Niggys together

Me: yes we got that Kayla. Nudge its your turn

Nudge: truth or dare max

Max: dare

Nudge: I dare you to do a Harry Potter-like magic duel with Fang 

the Harry Potter crew popped into the story **(A/N the HP gang is coming in to the story Ill say whos in the story later)**

Harry: not again

Me: welcome to my Drama filled house were doing truth or dares

Ginny: uhhhhhhhhhh

Me: on with the dare

Max: we don't have wands

Olivander pops in test Max and Fang for their right wands after an hour the find their wands and Olivander pops away

Me: there you have wands now duel

They pointed there wands at each other and fired off spells

Max: _Petrificus Totalus_

Fang went stiff for 1 a minute

Fang: _Rictusempra_

Max:_ Protego_

Fang:_Stupefy_

Maxs falls to the floor after Hermione wakes her up with the counter spell

Max: _Tarantallegra_

Fang starts dancing for 5 minutes

Max:_ Finite_

Fang: _Expelliarmus_

Maxs wand flew all the way across the room that was the end of the duel

Max: truth or dare Fang

Fang: truth

Max: did you actually had fun with the magic wizard duel

Fang acts like he hated it

Fang: yes truth or dare Fred

Fred: I never do truths dare

Fang: I dare you to sing Jersey Mayday Parade

Me: you listen to Mayday Parade

Fang: Ya why

Fred: can I get this over with

Cause jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know i'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me was just  
>A lie until you left<br>Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, i swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<p>

Let's write a song that we can dance to  
>Cause they all wanna listen<br>Just to know how it sounds when  
>I do that thing you know that i do<br>When i find inspiration  
>This is me breaking down when <p>

Max: hes actually good

Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know i'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me was just  
>A lie until you left<br>Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, i swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<p>

Let's write a song that we can sing to  
>And you can lead the choir<br>And put the hook where it hurts most  
>And you threw a spark that lit the candle<br>That set us all on fire  
>And sent a flame down the east coast <p>

Me: I LOVE MAYDAY PARADE

Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know i'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me was just  
>A lie until you left<br>Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, i swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<p>

And i should have been your everything  
>I'm now at the end of my eternity<br>And i will sleep to have the darkest dreams  
>This just won't seem right to me<br>I close my eyes and beg for peace

George: awesome mate

Jersey just got colder and...  
>Jersey just got colder and...<br>Jersey just got colder and...

Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know i'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me was just  
>A lie until you left<br>Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, i swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<p>

There I sang truth or dare Angel

Angel: truth

Fred: is it true when u were in Paris u stay underground for an hour after Fang got out to freak Max and the flock out

Angel: no my foot was stuck in a hole I couldn't get it out

Fred: oh

Angel: truth or dare Hermione

Hermione: dare

Angel: I Dare You To Kiss … Draco

Me: dun dun dun

Hermione: ewww gross no way

Kayla: you have to do it

Hermione: fine

Walks over to Draco and kiss him on the cheek

Hermione: ewwwww I have to wash my tough with soap

Draco: she kissed me!**(A/N This Draco is from A Vary Potter Musical 1 & 2)**

Hermione: get over it Malfoy

**Yaaaaaaaa Done so im still don't know what characters are going in also should they be from the books or movies or** **musical vote but Dracos still going to be from the musical I love how hes portrayed. Cookies for reviews**


	9. Two Songs

**Hiii I know I know I its been a long time my friend Lexi is in the story now to. The vote is still on. Draco will be from the musical. If you vote for the books or movies they will be in there 5****th**** year except Gred and Forge they will be in their 7****th**** year. Cookie for Hanjay898.**

**Disclaimer I do not Maximum Ride, Harry Potter or any music in this fanfic**

**Previously**

**Angel: truth or dare Hermione**

**Hermione: dare**

**Angel: I Dare You To Kiss … Draco**

**Me: dun dun dun**

**Hermione: ewww gross no way**

**Kayla: you have to do it**

**Hermione: fine**

**Walks over to Draco and kiss him on the cheek**

**Hermione: ewwwww I have to wash my tough with soap**

**Draco: she kissed me! ****(A/N This Draco is from A Vary Potter Musical 1 & 2)**

**Hermione: get over it Malfoy**

Draco: SHE KISSED ME SHE KISSED ME (he was jumping up and down)

Angel walks up to Malfoy and slaps him

Draco: she hit me

Me: shut up Malfoy it's your turn Hermione

Hermione: truth or dare Fang

Fang: dare

Hermione: I dare you to remix Hey there Delilah

Fang: Fine

****Hey there Max  
>What's it like in Arizona?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Max  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me

Hey there Max  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good

Hey there Max  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<p>

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd Fly to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>And we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Max I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<p>

Hey there Max  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with The school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Max here's to you  
>This one's for you<p>

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me.

Max: Awwwwwwwwww (she kisses Fang)

Fang: Max truth or dare

Max: dare

Fang: I dare you to remixs a Thousand Miles

Max: ok

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd Fly  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<p>

'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd Fly  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't...<p>

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd fly  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<p>

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd fly  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight

Fang kissed Max

Fang: I love you

Max: I love you too

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen everyone went on alert

Max: what was that?

Me: I don't know let's find out

We all walked slowly to the kitchen

Suddenly someone popped there head out of the door way

Lexi: sorry did I scary you OMG DRACO, HERMIONE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THEY WERE HERE MAY

Me: must have slipped my mind

Hermione and Draco: is she a crazy fan girl

Me: yes she likes both of you together

Hermione: ewwwwwww can we get back with the game

Me: k

Max: truth or dare Harry

Harry: truth

Max: Is it true that nargles are real

Harry: you'd have to asks Luna

Max: oh

Harry: truth or dare Gazzy

Gazzy: dare

Harry: I dare you to mimic Fang

Gazzy in Fangs Voice: I LOVE YOU MAX

Everyone laughed except Max and Fang

**Again so sorry for being so late it's been so hectic. Vote where the Potter crew should be from Book, Musical or Movie. Review for a cookie.**


	10. The End

**Hiii this is my last chapter for this fanfic but don't worry read my new story Finding our Kids ** it will be up in a couple days****

**Disclaimer I do not Maximum Ride, Harry Potter or any music in this fanfic**

**Previously**

**Harry: truth or dare Gazzy**

**Gazzy: dare**

**Harry: I dare you to mimic Fang**

**Gazzy in Fangs Voice: I LOVE YOU MAX**

**Everyone laughed except Max and Fang**

Max: just get to the next truth or dare

Gazzy: truth or dare Ron

Ron: truth

Gazzy: is it true that you are afraid of spiders

Ron: ya why

Gazzy: no reason

Ron: oh ok truth or dare Ari

Ari: dare

Ron: I dare you to… eat raw meat

Ari: what no way I'm vegetation

Max: since when I seen you eat a burger last week

Ari: it was a veggie burger

Max: oh But it's a dare you have to if you haven't notices

Ari: whatever give me the meat

Ron: here

Ari: evil

Fang: you should be talking wolf boy

Ari: I told you im good now

Fang rolls his eyes

Fang: just eat the meat

Ari eats the meat

Ari: truth or dare Fang

Fang: Dare

Ari: I dare you to prank call Dylan acted like your max and tell him that you love him

Fang: K

Grabs the phone dials Dylan

Fang in a sort of Max voice: Hi Dylan

Dylan: Max?

Fang: Ya I have to tell you something

Dylan: what

Fang: I Love You

Dylan: W-WHAT

Fang: I Love You

Dylan: I LOVE YOU TO MAX

Fang couldn't hold his laughter in anymore

Dylan: FANG IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Fang in his real voice: go ahead and try

Then Fang Hung up the phone

Fang: truth or dare Malfoy

Malfoy: truth

Fang: Is it true your really played by a girl

Malfoy: yes L Truth or Dare Kayla

Kayla: dare

Malfoy: I dare you to sing Friday

Kayla:

7am, waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<br>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Kayla: truth or dare Hogwarts people

They look at each other

Everyone from Hogwarts: dare

Kayla: I dare you to sing Goin' Back to Hogwarts

Hogwarts people:

HARRY:  
>Underneath these stairs<br>I hear the sneers and feel glares of  
>My cousin, my uncle and my aunt.<p>

Can't believe how cruel they are  
>And it stings my lighting scar<br>To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these  
>Stupid rules made by the Dursleys<br>Here on Privet drive.

Can't take all of these muggles,  
>But despite all of my struggles,<br>I'm still alive.

I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town<br>Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
>I gotta get back to school.<br>Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
>Where everybody knows I'm cool.<p>

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,  
>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<br>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-<p>

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
>Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<br>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand  
>Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<br>And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome

RON: yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!

Dialogue

RON:  
>It's been so long, but we're going back<br>Don''t go for work, don't go there for class

HARRY:  
>As long as were together-<p>

RON:  
>- gonna kick some ass<p>

HARRY & RON:  
>... and it's gonna be totally awesome!<br>This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
>Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm<p>

HERMIONE:  
>But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class<br>If we want to pass our OWLS!

Dialogue

HERMIONE:  
>I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart<br>Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start  
>What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,<br>And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome

This year I plan to study a lot...

RON:  
>That would be cool if you were actually hot<p>

HARRY:  
>Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!<p>

RON:  
>And that's cool...<p>

HERMIONE:  
>... and that's totally awesome<p>

HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:  
>Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!<p>

We're sick of summer and this waiting around  
>It's like we're sitting in the lost and found<br>Don't take no sorcery  
>For anyone to see how...<p>

We gotta get back to Hogwarts  
>We gotta get back to school<br>We gotta get back to Hogwarts  
>Where everything is magic-cooooool<p>

EVERYONE:  
>Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts<br>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at<br>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS

HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:  
>- I think we're going back...<br>CHO's POSSY:  
>Cho Chang<br>Domo arigato, Cho Chang  
>Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang<br>Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang

Dialogue

CEDRIC:  
>Oh, Cho Chang<br>I am so in love with Cho Chang  
>From Bangkok to Ding Dang<br>I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang

Dialogue

MALFOY:  
>This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here<br>The reign of Malfoy is drawing near  
>I'll have the greatest wizard career,<br>And its gonna be totally awesome

Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
>When everyone will do whatever I say<br>And that Potter wont be in my way, and then  
>I'll be the one who is totally awesome!<p>

GOYLE:  
>Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome.<p>

HERMIONE: Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train!

ALL:  
>Who knows how fast this years gonna go?<br>Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow

HARRY:  
>Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho,<p>

RON:  
>Oh no, that be WAY too awesome<p>

ALL:  
>We're back to learn everything that we can<br>It's great to come back to where we began  
>And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome!<p>

Come on and teach us everything you know  
>The summer's over and were itchin' to go<br>I think were ready for

NEVILLE:  
>Albus Dumbledore! Oooooo<br>Ahhhhhh.

DUMBLEDORE:  
>Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts<br>I Welcome back you all to school  
>Did you know that here at Hogwarts<br>We've got a hidden swimming pool?

Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts  
>Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools<br>Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts  
>I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:<p>

Dialogue

ALL:  
>Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts<br>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
>It's all that I love, and all that I need.<br>At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,

Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends  
>To Gryffindors!<br>Hufflepuffs!  
>Ravenclaws!<br>Slytherins!  
>Back to the place where our story begins<br>It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

DUMBLEDORE:  
>I'm sorry, what's its name?<p>

ALL:  
>Hogwarts, Hogwarts<p>

DUMBLEDORE:  
>I didn't hear you kids!<p>

ALL:  
>Hogwarts, Hogwarts<p>

HARRY:  
>Man, I'm glad I'm back.<p>

**Well I guess that's it **


End file.
